Prototype: Eddy's Revenge
by Jack E. Jones
Summary: Read through as Eddy fights his way through America as he tracks down Alex Mercer and James Heller to destroy them. Then, watch as his friends and family betray him one by one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_June 25th, 2013. It's been two months since the virus known as Blacklight; hit the United States like a ton of bricks. It first rose from Manhattan like a bat out of hell, infecting everyone in sight. It spread rapidly, and it stuck to each city like flies on shit. Some of us were lucky, we made it out of the city and into Canada, where the dense population up north couldn't reach them. Some of us…well…we turned into one of those things…and we killed…and killed…and killed. Some of us also might've just died and…and…I don't know how it happens, but they bubble down into the dirt. None of those things happened to me, but I'm still infected. But, my condition is special…I shouldn't really say that. It's more like a curse. All day, my arms turn into giant blades, or my fingers become huge knives, like something out of a comic book or movie. I can jump at huge heights, run at fast speeds, and I can somehow glide. To whoever is listening to this, it is not a gift. Like I said, it's a curse. My house has turned into a small laboratory. My friend and only ally left at this point is my friend Double D. Double D has been asking me for my blood and DNA, he says it's for a cure for my condition. He's been acting really weird recently, going into a trance for hours on end, and mumbling in his sleep. I can't really trust him right now, but he's my only friend in a time like this. Before I go, to anybody who is listening to this, my name is Eddy McGee._

_And I…will kill…the man who is responsible._


	2. Chapter 2

It has been only two months since the outbreak, yet Eddy is a veteran of his war on the virus. It had drastically altered him, making him seem like he only liked to wear only his black jacket, his blue jeans and a pair of combat boots he had bought at an army surplus store to make him look tough. Honestly, he doesn't know who he actually is anymore. The virus had changed him into something he had honestly hated. As he once more a fun loving, money grabbing con artist with a penchant for getting into small fights that ended up with him in juvie for five days. That had changed since he evolved, or so they say, as he became a dark, angry revenge seeking sociopath. He had recently thought he was turning emo. As he sat on top of the tallest building in the city of Peach Creek, he watched as he tossed a pebble he had found on the ground, fall into the dark streets that was once the inner city.

"Damn civilians. They look like they shouldn't be out at this time of night." Says Eddy.

As he sat up from his perch, he began to lean forward. A sudden feeling of euphoria and calmness flowed through him, he closed his eyes and felt the wind rush through his shoulder long hair, and he finally dropped from the one hundredth floor. As he contemplated if he was flying or committing suicide, he reached the ground. As he slammed into the sidewalk, he looked up and saw his objective. It was his own house. He began to run as fast as he could, reaching speeds of one hundred miles an hour. He made it there in no time, and knocked on his door.

Out from the darkness of the neighboring room, a figure stood up and opened up. As he opened the door, it was none other than Double D, his pale skin and puffy eyes beginning off the sun.

"Hey, Eddy. I was expecting you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy didn't realize how ragged Double D looked. He had bags under his eyes, as if he had been staying up for three weeks straight. His hair under his hat didn't seem combed and not taken care of. His style of speech would range from silent and planning to his regular self. Eddy didn't question it though, as he had hired him to help search for a cure, so he guessed it was one of his sleepless night phases being sent on research.

Eddy began his usual routine of eating chips and plopping himself down on the couch, watching the news. Ever since the virus spread, news reports began to pop up left and right like a wildfire on how many cities and people were affected. Many of the news reporters would end up being killed in the various places that they went to, the luckiest only being scratched. That didn't matter, as they would end up dying later on.

"Hey Double D." says Eddy.

"Yes?" he responded.

"This whole virus shit, what do you think makes it tick?"

Double D paused for a moment and then answered.

"Well, it's like the flu. It spreads from person to person. But, on the contrary, it tends to stay in one spot, until someone is stupid enough to cross paths with it. Let's says it's like a giant bowling ball-"

"Let's say we shut up." Says Eddy.

Double D gives him a disgruntled glare and begins to head back to his desk.

Eddy began to eventually head off into a daydream when he shook his head and concentrated on his hand. He began to lose track of time as he began to remember the day he became one of them. Before he could lash out at something, Double D tapped on his shoulder and pointed at the TV screen. Eddy looked up and saw the reporter inside a military base talking to a soldier.

"So, Mr. Jones. What are you expecting from this experiment?" the reporter asked.

"I think I'll be bigger than what I used to be." Says the soldier, whose body looked of that of a 15 year old. Something clicked in Eddy's mind, saying that the way the soldier talked and used his gait that something was familiar about him. He dismissed it, as he thought it was one of those special Ed kids who the school pushed into service to 'help' them in their idiocy.

The lone soldier walked into the base and stepped into a tube. Before the experiment could begin, it cut to the newsroom. They began to say that due to the confidentiality of the military, they could not show the experiment of film, and they cut off to commercials.

Eddy turned off the TV and went into the guest room of the house, as his room was completely messed up. He sat on the soft bed, he looked at his arm and transformed it into a huge, sinewy mess and on his hand rested metal claws. He examined his hand thoroughly, and tore at the curtains with one finger. His emotionless face began to smirk at the thought that one hand could be such a lethal weapon. Before he got used to the idea of being a monster, he would go off on rampages, cutting everything away in his path, which got him into military custody. He broke out after three weeks of being locked up, and has been incognito ever since.

Eddy looked to his left and saw Double D standing in the doorway, taking notes on his condition. He got up from his seat and said,

"You know it's rude to spy on people."

Double D looked up from his notepad and backed away a few steps. Eddy chuckled and sat down on the bed again. Double D followed him and began to explain to him how fascinated he was with his hands. As he was finishing up with his sentence, a call got through on Eddy's cell phone. He picked it up and listened.

"Who are you?" asked Eddy.

"You'll find out later." Said the voice, which was garbled over with a speech censor.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I need your help." Says the voice. The voice sounded frustrated, like he or she was trying to get rid of something or…someone…but failed.

"Well, spit it out, asshole." Replied Eddy, annoyed.

"Fine, I need you to do something for me. See there's this person running around saying he has the cure for the virus that everyone has, but we both know he's a total quack. I need you to take him out for me."

"Sounds like some crazy hobo who just escaped the insane asylum. And besides, I won't do it unless you do something for me."

"What is it you want?" asked the voice. "If you want answers to all of your questions, just do what I want you to do and I'll spill my guts."

Eddy was just about to object until he turned to Double D, who was urging him on to say yes. Eddy contemplated it and finally said,

"Give me five thousand bucks, and it's a deal."

Double D put his head in his right hand, an annoyed look on his face.

"Are you serious?" said the voice.

"Take it or leave it. You sound like you want me to do an important job, so you better pay me for all of the mess I'll leave behind."

"Tell you what," the voice said, "I'll pay you half during the job and I'll pay the rest after."

Eddy grumbled and finally agreed. He clicked off his cell phone, and Double D began to research the man. He found cameras spying him across the city and they finally found his name. He leaned the camera in closer to have the name 'Troy Blackwell' across a doctor's outfit.

"A doctor, huh?" Eddy said. "Looks like I'll need a check up while I'm kicking his ass."

Before Double D could say anything, Eddy bounded out the door and into the street, using his superhuman speed to his advantage. As Double D looked on, he went back to his research, contemplating on what to do next….


End file.
